Guerra de los Tiempos
La Guerra de los Tiempos, es una historia que se alcanzara hasta eones en el futuro, si quieren saber mi nombre, yo me llamo..., y les contare la historia de un héroe muy particular el cual su nombre se recordara hasta el fin de los tiempos, su nombre es Shadow El Invencible de los Mundos. Historia Padre: Hoy Shadow tienes que ir al ejercito. Shadow: Pero padre, y mis estudios y amigos ¿Acaso no importa? Padre: Los estudios, ah, según estos informes eres el más listo de este mundo, y tus amigos, conocerás a otros. Acaso te has olvidado que me debes un favor. Shadow: Pero eso no es un favor, es una orden! Padre: Es porque en el futuro te va a servir y además me haces el favor de no pagar tu educación, sí es una orden con más razón. Shadow: Bueno padre *sin animo*. Es así como lo mandan al ejercito. Al entrar se encuentra con Tom, un soldado. Shadow: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, el mío es Shadow. Tom: Me llamo Tom, te voy diciendo que los entrenamientos son duros. Ah no pongas la bazuca al revés porque destruirías el comedor, como yo. Shadow: ¿Pero como destruiste el comedor, estás loco acaso? Tom: Al parecer si. El general manda a todos al entrenamiento, Tom demuestra experiencia, y Shadow casi mata a todos porque no podía controlar la ametralladora. General: me has decepcionado. Ah tendrás que entrenar y hacer misiones hasta la gran guerra y va ser en dos años - así fue y en esos dos años entreno y se volvió el soldado más fuerte y experto del mundo y de los tiempos-. En el día que partían los soldados se armaron con todo: ametralladoras, bazucas, escopetas, pistolas, bombas, etc. En el viaje Tom y Shadow estuvieron contando su pasado y sus emociones actuales. Shadow: Tom. Tom: si. Shadow: mi pasado fue muy duro, mis padres me exigían mucho y si no conseguía 100% de mi, me pegaban con una cadena o me tiraban piedras grandes. Y el tulló como fue. Tom: el mío fue muy triste no podía comer pan tenía que buscar en la basura mi comida, peliaba con perros para defender mi comida no tuve una educación fui a un orfanato que te educaban a los golpes yo no podía entender casi nada porque no tuve una educación plena hacía que me pegaban siempre con platos, vidrios, barras de metal los brabucones me pegaban piñas y eso es todo. Shadow: y como te sentís al ir a la guerra, yo nervioso, aterrorizado, porque tengo miedo que te maten o me maten, y no me gusta la idea de matar, pero tendremos que hacer eso. Tom: yo no quiero matar pero todas las beses que he ido a guerra lo he tenido que hacer. Tengo una cicatriz en el pecho en el ojo en la pierna, pero bueno, ya sanaron hace mucho pero tengo las marcas. Cuando llegaron a tierra 300.000.000 de soldados los atacaron, y todos cayeron, Shadow vio como mataron a Tom, la furia que tenia era infinita y mato a los 300.000.000 de soldados bestialmente y el solo derroto a todos sin misericordia enterrando a uno por uno de sus aliados, enemigos al final de la batalla, y llorando por su amigo caído. Shadow: ¿por qué te fuiste Tom, por que te fuiste? Lloro tanto que nunca más pudo llorar, al final, se fue en un barco, y en mitad de camino se llevo una sorpresa que ocurren cada 10.000.000 de años Shadow: ¡Qué alegría, me falta la mitad para llegar a Argentina! Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, un rayo de luz abrió el océano con tal brutalidad que a Shadow le corto una pequeña parte de la piel, y después de superficie salió Atlantis, la Ciudad Perdida, Shadow entro y una vos extraña le dijo. Vos extraña: el que entra aquí, tendrá que pasar por varios tiempos para regresar. Shadow: ¿cómo es eso? ¿de qué mes estás hablando? Y repentinamente ve una pequeña luz destellante con forma de circulo y alrededor letras. Shadow: Itada cunti santidi forsic. Shadow: ¿que he dicho? ¿qué significa? Vos extraña: has contrarrestado la maldición que he puesto con el idioma antiguo de Atlantis. Shadow: ¿pero cómo es el idioma antiguo? Vos extraña: lo sabes porque eres mi hijo, y hace mucho tiempo Atlantis fue llevada a las profundidades del océano, por el sunami yo te congele para que pudieras vivir y vernos otra vez, pero por cambiar tu destino, los dioses me echaron una maldición de revivir cuando Atlantis regresara a la superficie. Shadow: todo lo que dices es mentira. Padre verdadero: tú crees que tu padre mentiría a su hijo. Shadow: ¡te estoy diciendo que no eres mi padre! Padre verdadero: rápido toca esa luz, sino te morirás. Shadow: no te creo. Como Shadow no le creía al padre, lo tuvo que empujar hacia la luz antes que Atlantis se hundiera a la vez llevando a Shadow a otro tiempo Shadow: ¿por qué me has hecho esto? ¡NO! Pasado de Shadow Cuando Shadow era pequeño, hacía todos los deportes y sobrepasaba todo en lo que se le planteaba gracias a su coeficiente intelectual infinito. Cuando el preguntaba cómo era, las personas contestaban parte por parte: Ojos: marrones oscuros. Tamaño: 1.20, 1.30, hasta 1.70. Color de pelo: negro. Estilo de polo: en punta. Color de piel: blanca. Y en las personalidades se dividían por siete. Shadow 1: tenía todas las cualidades de sus personalidades pero reducidos. Sabio 2: solo utilizaba su pensamiento. Esta personalidad fue creada para que Shadow se concentre al 100%. Parkuri 3: utiliza su cuerpo para tener un 100% de actividades físicas o en combate. Salvaje. Esta personalidad se creó por qué no podía pasar a sus enemigos en pelea. Virruquen 4: el puede manipular a las personas fácilmente. Esta personalidad fue creada por la maldad de su padre falso. Aldreli 5: tiene la habilidad de concentrar su adrenalina asiéndolo más fuerte rápido o atlético. Esta personalidad fue creada porque Parkuri fue sobrepasado. Antir 6: puede predecir los movimientos del oponente al verlo pelear una sola vez. Esta la tiene porque Shadow pueda poder ganar facilmente en un torneo. Chaos 7: tiene la habilidad de ser invencible en todas expectativas de pelea o agilidad. Esta personalidad la creo el ejército por un experimento. Shadow con entrenamiento aprendió a controlar sus personalidades, exacto Visuri, que no la conocía. Shadow viajando por el tiempo: la Antigua Grecia De repente, una luz celeste sale de un arbusto, y aparece Shadow, mira hacia el frente y mira diciendo... Shadow: estoy en la Antigua Grecia ¿cómo saldré de esta? en un momento tengo mis armas pero si gasto todas la balas no podre cargarlas. Hacia el frente había dos soldados, uno se había asomado hacia el arbusto, y Shadow le pego un tiro en la cabeza y dijo... Shadow: gracias por el escudo y la espada. Utilizo aldreli, se enojo liberando un 200% de la adrenalina, corrió hasta que se canso. Se quedo en un rincón a descansar 3 segundos, porque lo detectaron hiso parkour, para salir del rincón (se agarro de una lanza clavada en la pared, se impulso hacia el techa, del techo salto al suelo), corrió evitando las flechas diciendo: Shadow: es como una lluvia de balas, pero en ves de bala, de flechas. Los soldados empezaron a tirar barriles con pólvora, y los arqueros flechas con fuego, explotando todo en camino. en un momento lo enceraron a Shadow. Lo encerraron alrededor de carretillas con explosivos y explotaron, Shadow dijo: Shadow: que suerte, no calcularon bien sus tiros con flechas. Soldado: no hemos calculado bien, pero no puedes salir del fuego. Shadow: así... Hiso parkour, y se subió a un techo y disparo a todos, pero no había visto a un arquero y le tiro una lluvia de flechas, al combinar su arco, su medallón de armamento infinito, y su guarda flechas. Shadow se cubrió con su escudo. Shadow: como hiciste eso, si solo tenías 6 flechas. Arquero: gracias a este medallón, que lo utilizo como un collar. Shadow: si ese collar te proporciona proyectiles infinitos, te lo rebatare. Le saco el collar y lo mató. Shadow le arrebato el medallón al arquero, puso una bala en una ametralladora, mantuvo apretado el gatillo y salieron como mil balas. Shadow: cómo es posible esto. Al instante, una bomba que tenía humo que hace dormir le cayó encima. Shadow: ¿dónde estoy? ¿quién eres tú? Guerrero desconocido: donde estamos, en prisión, no diré mi nombre, eso quedo en el pasado. Shadow: ¿qué hacen con nosotros? Guerrero desconocido: nos hacen pelear, y el que queda le hacen pruebas. Shadow: ósea que tenemos que pelear por nuestras vidas. Guerrero desconocido: sí. Shadow: gracias por la información. Guerrero desconocido: prepárate nos van a llamar. Una voz: están por comenzar las peleas, los guerreros van hacer llamados por sus celdas. El primer combate es entre a1 y b2. Shadow tiene que pelear con el guerrero. Guerrero: por cierto mi nombre es Parrusi, adivino, el tulló es Shadow. Shadow: adivino, la sabes por qué escribí mi nombre en la pared. Parrusi: tienes toda la razón. Soldado: a pelear. Donde pelean es un circulo de soldados. Relato de la pelea: Shadow hace el primer ataque, Parrusi se defiende, y contraataca con un espadazo tras otro espadazo, Shadow lo apuñala y lo mata, así es como todas las veces. Exacto, una que tuvo que utilizar a Parkuri, que fue una batalla feroz y destructora. Se lo dejo libre, pero tuvo que realizar las pruebas que eran enfrentarse con criaturas místicas y a seres divinos. A Shadow se le otorgo un diamante que podía guardar todo. Adino: te concedo este cristal para que puedas guardar todo lo que encuentres. Shadow: muchas gracias, quien quieras que seas. General: tu primera misión será decapitar a Medusa. Shadow: de acuerdo. General: pero antes, te daré esta aura, se llama Poder de la Guerra, es muy complicado de utilizar ya que si pierdes el control se verá en tu contra. Shadow: ¿pero cómo se utiliza esta aura? y ¿para qué sirve? General: se utiliza, pensando que tienes poder y se libera, para aumentar tu poder. Y si la utilizas mal... vagara tu poder. Bueno, sigue el camino esta para llegar a su templo. Shadow: gracias. En este camino, Shadow tendrá que pelear con salvajes bestias mitológicas y temidas. Animales a los que se enfrentara: Minotauros, gorgones, bestias, gigantes, ciclopes, arpías, esfinges, quimeras, centauros, sirenas mágicas, dragones, hidras, serpientes marinas, basiliscos, mantico ras, grifos, etc. General: cuidado con las bestias, y también con el Hades. Shadow: gracias, adiós. Shadow estaba asustado por la simple idea de pasar por el Hades y pelear con bestias. Y Shadow siguio su camino, pero antes dijo: Shadow: ¿tendré que seguir este camino verdad? General: sí. Shadow lo dijo desanimado, para que el general pensara eso, no que tenía mucho miedo. Empieza el Viaje Shadow pasaba por el bosque de las almas (es donde los guerreros no regresan con vida) -siente un ruido- Shadow: ¿qué es ese ruido? Shadow: ¿quién eres? Y de repente salió un minotauro, y lo ataco, Shadow contrarresto con un espadazo y de tan fuerte que ataco, la espada se le quebró, entonces dijo el minotauro. Minotauro: atáquenlo. Salieron seis minotauros más. Shadow le saco el hacha a un minotauro (al haberlo noqueado con su escudo), le corto la mano a otro, para sacarle su espada, y después le corto la cabeza con el hacha, pero de repente una ráfaga de viento cortante apareció, decapitando a todos los minotauros y desmayando a Shadow. Shadow después de un tiempo despierta, pero ve una persona encapuchada que, y que también tenía una espada. Shadow: ¿quién eres? Persona misteriosa: mejor dicho, tu quien eres. Shadow: he, ¿cómo hablas así?, ¿tú me hablaste mentalmente?, y me llamo Shadow. Persona misteriosa: me llamo dark pero me dicen el asesino despiadado, el demonio, etc. Y porque hablo así, porque es una de mis capacidades, y si te hablaba mentalmente. Shadow: ¿por qué te dicen así? Dark: me dicen así porque soy un asesino poderoso y despiadado cuando quiero. Shadow: como yo. Dark se saco la capucha y Shadow vio su rostro, no parecía ser un asesino, también le muestra sus marcas y le dice... Dark: te acompañare en tus aventuras. Shadow: Esta bien, no tengo más opción. Dark y Shadow recorrieron completamente el bosque de las almas para llegar al Templo del Legendario ángel Atis. Dark: Shadow, tendremos que entrar, pero cuidado con Atis Shadow: ¿quién es Atis? Dark: el ángel Atis es un ángel que tiene una ala de ángel caído y otra de ángel celestial. Pero cuidado con sus poderes, tanto oscuro como celestiales. Shadow: de acuerdo, abriré la puerta. Shadow y Dark entraron vieron a su alrededor, y no encontraron a Atis. Dark: qué extraño, no esta Atis, ni por las escaleras ni la entrada, ya se, en la sala de baile. Shadow y Dark fueron a la sala de baile, y se encontraron con Atis. Atis: bueno, bailemos. Shadow y Dark: de acuerdo En la pelea estaban constantemente esquivando los ataques de Atis, y también de los animales que sacaba, también atacaban cuando tenían la posibilidad e incluso Shadow tuvo que utilizar su poder especial que le dio el general, y sus armas de fuego, pero en un momento en la pelea Dark se harto de pelear, saco su otra espada y en menos de un parpadeo asesino a Atis y a sus animales, al asarlo obtuvo los poderes especiales de Atis. Dark: ¿qué es esto? Shadow: son los poderes de Atis. Dark: no este libro. Shadow: no se, hay que abrirlo. Lo abrieron, y encontraron información necesaria para utilizar una espada muy especial y al pasar a la ultima hoja encontraron una flecha que señalaba a una estatua que había en el templo. Shadow: qué raro, la estatua tiene la misma espada que dice acá. Dark: tómala. Shadow: bueno. Shadow saco la espada de su lugar y obtuvo los poderes que otorgaba, pero al tomarla desapareció la salida Shadow: nos quedamos encerrados. Dark: no hay problema, ten agárrate de mi Shadow se agarro de Dark, de repente Dark saco sus alas y salieron por la ventana, y siguieron su camino, Shadow aprovecho a leer completamente la información que tenía el libro y dice... "el usuario de esta espada podrá controlar la electricidad y se podrá convertir en ella, ya que al revelar el poder oculto que tiene al usuario se radiado por el poder formando una armadura..." Shadow: que extraña es esta información, seguiré leyendo: "la manera que se libera el poder oculto de la espada, es pensar que está rodeado por una armadura con capacidades eléctricas y si libera el poder oculto de la espada, de esta forma, el usuario tiene cierta habilidades..." Shadow: ¿cuáles serán esas habilidades? Primera habilidad: puede moverse en lugares conductores como el agua. Segunda habilidad: se puede mover a la velocidad de la luz. Tercera habilidad: puede convertirse en electricidad si lo desea. Cuarta habilidad: pude crear electricidad en la forma que desee. Quinta habilidad: puede controlar la electricidad, y moldearla a su gusto. Sexta habilidad: los ataques eléctricos no le hacen daño. Shadow: interesantes detalles, hora de controlarla. Dark: llegamos. Shadow: esto no es el Hades. Dark: a surgido un cambio de rumbo. Dark tira a Shadow en el lugar que llegaron, Shadow se levanta y Dark aprovecha a atacar, Shadow con el escudo desvía su trayectoria. Shadow: ¿por qué me atacas? Dark: te ataco porque quiero tu poder, gracias por el poder de Atis, sin ti no hubiese logrado obtenerlo, por tu ataque con el aura a Atis lo debilito considerablemente, entonces aproveche en matarlo y obtener su poder. Shadow: entonces ven por mi poder si puedes. Shadow saco su espada, libero su poder oculto y su aura, le disparo con sus balas rodeadas de electricidad pero, Dark las esquivo teletransportándose por detrás de él, lo ataco con la espada y después le pego con los puños y lo mando al borde del campo de batalla circular, pero Shadow corrió a la velocidad de la luz para chocar con el escudo y lo tiro, lo levanto bruscamente del suelo, y le dio una metralleta de golpes con los puños a la velocidad de la luz, después lo ataco con la espada, después lo lanzo al medio del campo de combate, Dark se teletransporto al frente de Shadow y le lanzo una bola de agua gigante, Shadow la rompe y la dispersa por todo el campo de combate. Shadow: como veras Dark, no eres el único que puede teletransportarte. Shadow se movilizo creando una bola de agua, y se coloca detrás de Dark y le lanza un royo concentrado a Dark, se le exploto la bola encima, pero por suerte logro esquivar el 55% del daño, al haber volado en el momento más justo posible. Sark le lanza una bola de energía oscura, Shadow coloco su escudo encima de él y la bolo oscura se rompió en cinco pedazos de energía, entonces Dark aprovecho a atacarlo de los costados pero en vez de dañarlo le saco su armadura especial, Dark baja y ataco con sus dos espadas a Shadow, pero Shadow se cubrió de sus ataques con su escudo, al final del ataque de Dark, Shadow lo golpea con su escudo, pero Dark lanza unos meteoritos al frente de Shadow, pero se protege, pero lo que Shadow no sabía, es que tenía cuatro bolas de energía sagrada detrás de él, y entonces Dark con esas bolas de energía ataco a Shadow por la espalda, por lo cual Shadow cayó. Dark: ¿qué te pasa? ¿no te puedes levantar? Shadow: no me pasa nada. Entonces Shadow se levanto, Dark lo golpeo, y lo mando hacía el cielo, se teletransporto hacía el cielo, y se coloco la cabeza, señalando a la tierra y los pies hacía el cielo, espero el momento ideal para pegarle una patada en el estomago, Shadow se clavo en el suelo, se enojo tanto que su aura aumento doscientas veces, se levanto del suelo, le disparo en un ala de Dark, y cayó, aprovechando ataco con el escudo, y lo dejo a Dark clavado en la columna y de espalda le dice. Shadow: no quiero hacer más esto es en vano. Pero Dark se levanto y aprovecho a atacarlo, pero Shadow le metió la traba para que se caiga, pero antes que caiga, Shadow le clavo el hacha en la espalda lo lanzo a la ala columna y le dijo. Shadow: que lindas alas, sería lamentable perderlas. Shadow lo agarro, y le pega con la columna, hasta que se rompió, por eso cayeron los dos, Shadow coloco a Dark entre las rocas, dañándolo, después lo coloca en frente de él, y le pego cabezazos, piñas y patadas, pero Dark coloco a Shadow frente a las rocas para dañarlo, pero no funciono porque Shadow coloco su escudo al frente, coloco a Dark de espaldas y le saco las alas con las manos, se las coloco en la espalda y extrañamente las alas se fusionaron en Shadow, entonces Shadow antes de salir volando apuñalo a Dark, pero al salir volando Shadow llevo a Dark al campo de batalla, al pisar el campo de batalla en el medio de campo apareció una mesa, entonces Shadow llevo a Dark y lo apoyo y lo decapito, pero vio un cristal guardado, lo rompió completamente y encontró un escudo que decía: "este escudo refleja todo ataque" Shadow se lo coloca, y de repente salieron dos mini-columnas que tenían unos extremos para agarrarse, Shadow se agarro, y de repente un gigante agarro el campo de batalla y como un boomerang lo tiro en el lugar donde vive Medusa. Shadow se da vuelta, coloca su escudo tapando su cara para poder ver el reflejo de atrás, va caminando hacía la entrada, y de repente ve el reflejo de medusa, cierra los ojos y la decapita, le coloca una venda en los ojos y la guarda, va a donde duerme y se encuentra con el portal del tiempo y lo cruza. Shadow en la Época Medieval Shadow aparece en el baño de una caverna, sale y se sienta en la cantina y de repente un hombre le habla y le dice: Hombre extraño: he, chico ¿quieres tomar un trago? Shadow: bueno. Hombre extraño: cantinero, dos tragos para mí y el chico. Shadow: ¿como te llamas? Hombre extraño: me llamo Juan ¿y cual es tu nombre? Shadow: yo me llamo Shadow, ha por cierto, me puede prestar ropa que me quede. Juan: claro. Cantinero: acá tienen sus tragos. Shadow y Juan después de tomar un vino, se fueron a la casa de Juan para darle ropa a Shadow, después de que Shadow se vistió, la esposa de Juan gritó: Esposa de Juan: ¡a comer! Juan: Shadow, estos son mis hijos, Pedro, Sebastián y Matías, saluden hijos. Pedro, Sebastián y Matías: hola Shadow. Shadow: hola a todos. Esposa de Juan: hola. Shadow: por cierto ¿que comemos? Esposa de Juan: cerdo asado. Todos: que delicia. Después de la cena: Shadow: por cierto, alguien sabe dónde está el Rey Arturo. Juan: está en ese castillo. Shadow: bueno, gracias por la cena, adiós. Todos: adiós Shadow. Shadow: Merlín, te pido un favor. Merlín: ¿cuál? Shadow: te pido que conviertas mi brazo en el de un demonio. Merlín: lo haré, pero antes tendrás que vencer al dragón que tenemos guardado. Shadow: con todo gusto, ¿pero donde esta? Merlín teletransporto a Shadow a la arena de pelea. Shadow: ¡así que el es el dragón! El dragón tiro sus llamas contra Shadow, Shadow saco el escudo especial que tenía y su espada también, se protegió con el escudo y de repente el escudo se torno rojo y salieron unas llamas de la boca de Shadow, Shadow aprovecho a atacar con las llamas, el dragón retrocedió y Shadow con sus alas tomo vuelo y después cayendo en picada quebró la columna del dragón matándolo, de repente Shadow escucho un aplauso de sarcasmo y de repente apareció el Rey Arturo y le dijo... Rey Arturo: bravo, bravo, bravo, acabaste con el dragón y ahora tendrás tu brazo. Shadow: ¡cállate! Rey Arturo: con que ese escudo refleja todo, entonces refleja esto. Arturo le lanzo un ataque cortante con su espada, entonces Shadow se protegió con su escudo y con su espada le lanzo el mismo ataque, pero no le dio en el blanco ya que quería mostrar autoridad. Arturo: sorprendente. Merlín: basta ustedes dos, Shadow, aquí tienes el brazo. Shadow: gracias, por cierto, que puedo hacer con este brazo. Merlín: lo que puedes hacer con ese brazo es controlar y crear energía. Arturo: te desafío a un duelo, si me ganas te daré a espada Excalibur, pero si pierdes te iras de esta época. Shadow: de acuerdo, ¿pero como sabes que viajo en el tiempo? Arturo: Merlín es amigo mío. Shadow y Merlín se fueron a la torre para que Shadow se prepara, y mientras se preparaba, Shadow hablo... Merlín: Shadow, sabes bien lo que estás haciendo ¿no? Shadow: si, cuando era niño mi mamá me leía leyendas de Arturo y esta es una. Merlín: sabes cómo termina ¿no? Shadow: no, me dormía siempre al final. Merlín: que mal. Shadow: al ataque. Llegaron a la arena de pelea, Merlín se coloco en un asiento y dijo... Merlín: que empiece el combate. Shadow activo el poder especial de su espada a la velocidad de la luz, ataco con espadazos contra Arturo pero increíblemente Arturo contrarrestaba los ataques, Arturo le pego con el escudo, pero Shadow se defendió, pero el poder no surgió efecto, entonces Shadow retrocedió lanzándole una bola gigante de energía, le dio directamente pero no le hizo nada. Shadow: ¿cómo es posible? Arturo: ya te darás cuenta. Arturo lanzo una energía cortante en forma de equis a Shadow, Shadow se defendió y reflejo el ataque, Arturo lanzo otro ataque cortante destruyendo su otro ataque lanzando humo, para sorprenderlo con otro ataque, Shadow se defendió de esté y absorbió el ataque para reflejarlo, pero cuando el humo se disperso, no estaba, miro hacia el cielo, Arturo estaba por atacarlo, lo lanzo, su ataque regreso, pero Arturo otra vez contrarresto el ataque con un ataque cortante, haciendo una explosión que lanzaba humo, entonces cayo detras de Shadow y lo ataco con un ataque cortante dañándolo, destruyendo su armadura y ganando en combate Arturo: gane, te tendrás que ir, pero antes toma esto. Shadow: ¿qué es? Arturo: lo que hace es aumentar el poder de cualquier espada que tengas, según como sea tu espíritu. Merlín hazlo. Shadow: no ha acabado la pelea. Y de repente Shadow se laca la funda de Excalibur, saco su aura, el poder de la espada, libero su espíritu, asi el poder de la espada igualo al de Excalibur, y libera su poder demoniaco de su brazo. Arturo: pues no te ganaras a Excalibur, sino a Excalibura. shadow vino corriendo con todo el poder que tenia y colisiona la espada con arturo creando una gran explosión shadow saca sus alas y en picada chocan devuelta las espadas creando otra explosión una y otra vez chocaban las espadas a una velocidad sorprendente pero al final shadow crea una copia de su brazo pero de energía que agarra la espada de arturo y la laza, después ase un brazo de energía gigante que con el trato de dañar a arturo pero arturo se defendió con su escudo de al defenderlo del ataque el escudo se rompió, entonces arturo dijo… arturo: me has ganado, toma a excalibura, tiene la mitad del poder de excalibur shadow: gracias merlin: shadow, ahora serás uno de los miembros de la mesa redonda shadow: ¡ho gracias merlín! arturo: vamos a sentarnos shadow y el rey arturo se sentaron, arturo hablo con shadow y le dijo… arturo: acá se te será asignado tus misiones como miembro o informado de ciertas cosas merlín: a sir shadow y a sir galagan se le a dominada la misión del ladrón sir galagan: una misión tan sencilla mesera nombrado merlín: atrapes antes de 10 minutos y hay veras si es sencilla, no solo es atraparlo sino derrotarlo sin dañar a otra persona, además se robo la santa cruz de dios arturo: ¡imposible! merlín: ves galagan, no será tan fácil después de todo arturo: shadow, no podrás usar tus poderes especiales, entendido shadow: si, además ¿qué poderes te da la santa cruz de dios? merlín: no se sabe con exactitud los poderes que te da pero se rumora que tundras el poder de un dios arturo: yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii cállense, escucho algo de repente se abrió la puerta y salió un cura que le dijo a shadow cura: toma esto anula los poderes de la santa cruz de dios shadow: gracias cura: no de nada, después que obtengas la cruz quédatela shadow bajo y subió la cabeza diciendo que entendió shadow: galagan vamos galagan y shadow salieron, fueron al centro de la ciudad y miraron alrededor y ven al ladrón shadow hace parkour para alcanzar donde estaba lo persiguió hasta un bosque donde el ladrón saco la santa cruz de dios ladrón: toma esto, he imposible no sirve shadow: no sirve porque este objeto lo evita, saca la espada que tienes el ladrón saco la espada y el escudo, de repente sale una flecha que se clava en la cabeza del ladrón matándolo shadow: ¿quien esta hay? asesino misterioso: yo, dark shadow: imposible dark: nada es imposible y dark sale de donde estaba escondido shadow: ¿cómo? si yo te mate dark: es que yo soy inmoral. porque soy el dios supremo de los pobladores de atlantis. uno de mis poderes es controlar el espacio tiempo a mi antojo tu también tienes las mismas habilidades pero no las sabes controlar shadow: ¿cómo tengo las mismas habilidades? dark: porque tú y yo somos la misma persona shadow: ¿pero cómo?, yo no tengo la misma personalidad dark: la tendrás con el tiempo y sabrás controlar tus poderes pero mientras yo te llevo a distintos lugares para que aprendas a controlarlos shadow: no las are dark: consiente mente no pero las a ras, además shadow esto ya está armado y por eso no hay buelta atrás. bueno adiós y de repente dark desapareció. shadow agarro la santa cruz de dios y se dirigió al castillo para su próxima misión merlín: ahora shadow tendrás que habitar que asesinen a al cura lancelot: injusto nosotros somos más confiables arturo: espera las misiones del resto no han sido nombradas merlín: al resto serán el apoyo de shadow todos: ¡¡¡si señor!!! merlín le dijo a shadow en la oreja… merlín: shadow te veo en la torre del castillo shadow: de acuerdo shadow fue en la torre del castillo y después merlín le dijo… merlín: toma esta espada está hecha del cuerno del dragón que mataste hace rato, esta espada puede controlas el viento además es la espada mas filosa del mundo entero shadow: gracias de repente arturo pega un grito y dice arturo: ¡¡¡¡todos a sus posiciones para la misión!!!! todos los caballeros se colocaron en sus posiciones, shadow subió al barco donde estaba el cura cura: hola shadow: hola, por cierto sabe de quien lo tengo que proteger cura: me tendrás que proteger de un asesino muy particular un caballero: icen las velas e izaron las velas y justo en la mitad del recorrido apareció el asesino asesinando a las personas que se le cruzaban, de repente salta asía el barco para asesinar al cura pero es impedido por shadow que lo hace retroceder de un ataque shadow: cura escóndase y el cura se esconde dentro del camarote shadow: ya no podrás asesinar al cura dark: pero si te puedo asesinar shadow: ven por mi de repente dark ataca a shadow lo que produce es que cambien de lugares, dark tira del barco de un ataque a shadow, pero shadow rodea a sus pies con electricidad lo que le permite pisar el agua sin caerse, (dark ase lo mismo pero envés de electricidad un aura de color purpura), dark ataca a shadow pero shadow contraataca lo cual hace retroceder a los dos pero dark se mueve tan rápido que logra atacar a shadow ferozmente, shadow retrocede y saca la espada que le dio merlín y hace un ataque cortante de viento, dark se protege y caí en la parte de atrás del barco, shadow salta y lanza un espadazo pero dark ralentiza el tiempo esquiva el ataque y ataca a shadow lo cual lo hace retroceder asía la parte de adelante del barco, dark gira sus espadas muy rápido, corre contra shadow y lo ataca veloz mente lo tira de un ataque hacia riba salta alto hacia riba y lo ataca con sus dos espadas juntas mandándolo hacia el suelo, shadowse levanta y rápida ente retrocede como diez metros, dark caí y en el momento que le levanta dark de la caída shadow hace una tormenta de ráfagas de viento filosas, dark acciona la sierra de su espada serrucho y corta a la mitad la tormenta shadow lanza ráfagas de viento cortantes pero dark las esquiva sus ataques, dark con la sierra activada ataca a shadow pero shadow contraataca con todas sus fuerzas, al chocar sus espadas se oscureció el cielo llenándose de nubes negras y además salieron ráfagas de viento cortante dark: as mejorado demasiado shadow: tu también y de repente dark con su espada que crea explosiones al decir expli toco el piso y dijo… dark: expli haciendo una explosión que los separo, de repente salieron 50 flechas tratando de matar a dark pero justo en ese momento se teles transporto arturo: shadow ahora aras la tercera y última misión merlín: tu misión será derrotar al dragón que saldrá ahora y de repente salió un dragón que atrapo el barco, el dragón tenía siete cabezas, shadow se protegió de las mordidas hasta que llego donde estaba la vela, agarro una cuerda la tiro para bajo y subió repentina mente soltó la cuerda y cayó en una de las cabezas del dragón y le clavo la espada en la cabeza neutralizándola, se agarro en el cuello de otra cabeza y salto para esquivar el mordiscón de otra cabeza pero envés de morder a shadow mordió el cuello de la otra cabeza neutralizándola, al caer shadow le corto el cuello ala cabeza que mordió a la otra, salto asía el lomo del dragón, se puso a correr y a cortar las otra cabezas restantes, se coloco devuelta en el barco pero el dragón unió todos los restos de sus cabezas formando una sola, además puso su pecho arriba del barco mostrando una segunda boca y la abrió mostrando una sierra con púas cortantes y en esa sierra redonda le faltaba una parte que cubriera y dentro de esa parte había un ojo, se cerró la parpe descubierta y de repente salieron cabezas de dragones que atraparon a shadow, el dragón empezó a mover la sierra y arrastrar a shadow a ella, le lanzo llamarada de fuego para evitar que resistiera pero shadow se protegió con su escudo y reflejo la llamarada a su cabeza, corrí asía la cierra coloco su espada en la parte que guardaba el ojo y clavo la espada en el ojo matando al dragón y obteniendo el poder de la bestia que asía una personalidad bestial y fuerte que tenia marcas en su cuerpo. shadow se dirigió devuelta al castillo y justo llegando merlín le dijo… merlín: shadow paliaras con migo shadow: bueno merlin: unos detalles más, el brazo que te di al liberar su poder puedes caviar de forma tu cuerpo y la cruz que obtuviste teda poderes de un dios. en la arena de combate te veré shadow: si shadow se puso la ropa de dark que las había encontrado con una nota que decía ``shadow ten esta ropa te servirá mucho para hacer parkour porque es muy cómoda y muy resistente ´´ shadow se dirigió a la arena y se encuentra con merlín y saca el brazo de demonio libera su poder le dise shadow: ataca merlín se divide millones de monstruos y se teles transporto en un bosque shadow: con que paliaremos en un bosque bien shadow trasforma su brazo en una espada filosa, va contra los mostros y los va cortando chorreando sangre, después trasforma sus brazos en metralletas les tira tiros a los monstruos despedazándolos y matándolos, se tiran todos en sima rodeo su cuerpo con pinches logrando liberarse, trasforma sus brazos en garras con ellas corto rápidamente a los monstruos, clavo sus garras en la tierra y alrededor de el salieron unos pinches largos y gruesos matado algunos monstruos, transformo uno de sus brazos en un escudo, corrió muy rápido que rompió la barra de el sonido y atropello algunos monstruos matando los, trasformo sus brazos en unas gunteletas salto bien alto y al caer golpeó el piso con las centun haciendo una onda de choque que desprendía las rocas del suelo y matando a todos los monstruos. merlín se unió de vuelta, muy débil pero con la fuerza suficiente para telestrasportar a shadow y a él a la arena de pelea, shadow se des transformo y se trasforma devuelta pero con el poder de la cruz, merlín y shadow lanzaron bolas de energía pero shadow se debilito y se des transformo, entonces merlín lo seguía atacando pero de repente shadow se rinde y merlín le dice merlín: shadow debes aprender a controlar tu energía. ya sé a que época te debo teles transportarte y merlín telestransporto a shadow. Shadow en la Época Oriental Shadow estaba tirado boca bajo en el suelo y se pregunto... Shadow: ¿donde estoy? Maestro Ninja: estas en el templo, acá te enseñaremos a controlas tu energía interior, levántate, iremos a entrenar. Shadow: de acuerdo. Maestro Ninja: siéntate en el banquillo. El maestro empujo con su energía vital al banquillo hacia el medio y le dijo... Maestro Ninja: acá están los cuatro elementos principales, con estos, aprenderás a sentirte uno con el mundo, y además aprenderás a controlar tu energía interior. El maestro le mostro a Shadow su control con los elementos, y entonces Shadow lo quiso hacer, pero no pudo, y entonces el maestro le explico mientras lo volvía a hacer. Maestro: cierra los ojos, piensa en una onda que se dispersa, y que puedes ver todo con esa aura, piensa que elevas un elemento en el aire, abre los ojos. Shadow: impresionante. Maestro: ahora, tienes que probar hacerlo tal como te dije. Shadow: esta bien maestro. Entonces Shadow volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez elevo los elementos, y con gracia los controlo. Maestro: impresionante, nadie a logrado controlar la energía del ki en tan solo un día. Shadow: soy especial, es una bendición... y una maldición. Maestro: se nota, veo que ya estás listo para el combate de entrenamiento. Shadow: Hay que ir. Maestro: alto! no es necesario. Shadow: ¿Cómo que no es necesario? Maestro: el ya sabe atacar y defenderse, lo que debería hacer es descansar. Shadow: si usted lo dice. Entonces Shadow descanso durante 15 minutos, porque derepente los atacaron los samuráis. Dark: Shadow despiértate, y preparate para morir! Entonces Dark saco su katana y la clavó en la cama que dormía Shadow, entonces como defensa saco su 9mm''9mm'': pistola hecha para retroceder y tirar al oponente como su nombre lo dice es de 9mm. y le disparo a Dark y le pregunto. Shadow: ¿Por qué me quieres matar si yo soy tú? Dark: bueno, pues te mentí, para poderte matarte con facilidad, pero lo único que logre es la perdida de mi ante última vida. Dark cayó al suelo muerto por los disparos. Maestro: Shadow, necesitamos tú ayuda. Shadow: bueno, iré. Shadow saca su gatling''La ''Gatling es una ametralladora de varios cañones, y muy pesada utilizada por los Americanos del Norte. para matar a los samuráis. Después de a ver matado todos los samuráis shadow es engullido por un agujero. Shadow: ¿dónde estoy? ¿por qué estoy atado? Dark: bueno estas atado para que no ataques, y estas en una nave. Piensas que estas viajando de tiempo en tiempo que es la Guerra de los Tiempos, pues no. Los portales por donde pasas son hechos por una nave para que viajes de mundo en mundo, no en tiempo en tiempo. Toma esto, te servirá para dirigir la nave. Y Dark desaparece teletransportándose. Final Fantasy: final de la fantasía en Ingles. Shadow: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy atado? Dark: bueno estas atado para que no ataques y estas en una nave. toma le esto te servirá para dirigir la nave. Shadow encontró detrás de eso escrito "Harry Potter es tu tatarabuelo" y de repente al decir esa frase apareció en el Colegio de Hechicería con Voldemort (hijo). Diccionario Categoría:Historias